Forgiviness
by ivanna.herrera
Summary: Things not ended pretty well to Shuriki and her plans, life gave her another opportunity with her worst enemies choosing to redeem her. With her complicated past and its scars, is she going to forgive the royal family and vice versa? If there a possibility that both might ended bonding with each other? Is she going to get...forgiveness? Spoilers: Is an Esteriki AU
1. Captured

The royal council was discusing things about protecting Avalor and dealing with Shuriki's treat. The reuinion was interrupted by the capitan of the guard, Gabe Ñunez, who gave them great news: They finally got Shuriki. The whole council went down stairs and saw with their own eyes the same sorceress, having some injuries, walking defendless among the guards. Elena was quite of angry but also was proud to see her worst enemy down. Naomi felt speechless but was happy to have the biggest treat down. Francisco simply was surprise,he didn't show neither hapiness or disgust. Esteban in the other hand, was horrorized. He was worried about Shuriki and how horrible her injuries were. Luisa felt like she was stabbed. She wanted the justice of her deceased daughter...but she found that she didn't want to hurt the responsable...something in Shuriki turned on her maternal insticts.

"Where is my scepter?" Elena smiled before beign stop by Esteban and Francisco "I can do it myself and-"

"You are not going to use that scepter" Francisco said "We're going to talk about what to do with her"

"But-" Elena tried to protest but gave a sigh instead.

Suddenly while after being pushed hardly by a guard, something in Shuriki's pocket fell off and she tried to get it back before the guards coldly smacked her and hold her tier, and bring her to the royal dugeon. Elena and her council stare at the sorceress. Francisco looked at the weird thing, which was ended to be a reliquary. He hide it in his pocket before returning with the others to the council meeting to plan how to get the three threats left.

When the night fell off, Esteban and Higgins entered into the royal dugeon and dismissed the guards. His true intentions were simple help Shuriki with her recovering after suffering such violence, and also maintain her confortable during her stance in there.

"How are you feeling" He asked her before she weakly stare at him with tears "I see"

"W-w-what are you..doing in here?" Shuriki asked weakly before Esteban and higgins entered with some stuff "did you came to torture me?"

"The opposite" Esteban said taking some medicide and bandages "I'm here to help you"

"Wh-" She cried for the pain she felt when Esteban was cleaning her scars and rolling carefully around in the body part "Why are you helping me?"

"Because I care" Esteban said continuing while Higgins was making her bed more confortable "I didn't want you to get hurt and I didn't want my family to get hurt"

"I see" She said as she weakly lied in Esteban and embrace him "You're the kindest treat I ever recieve this day"

"I bring you some food" Esteban said recieving Higgings plate of the dinner they ate "I sneak and bring it to you"

"Thank you" She said eating and drinking her food.

After helping her, Esteban also bring her some confortable clothing and kindly he lied her in her now confortable bed, where she fall asleep. Meanwhile Luisa was wondering about giving Shuriki a second chance, reforming her...it didn't seem to late to her. Francisco was looking at Shuriki's reliqualy, he saw a picture of two little girl and what seemed to be their parents...he knew somehow that was Shuriki's family.

"Have you ever had that feeling of guilt when you see someone who did something bad?" Luisa said sitting in her bed

"I don't remember" Francisco said closing the reliqualy and keep it in a cabinet

"I'm actually feeling that in Shuriki" She began to explain "Somehow...I feel like we should give her a change to redeem herself...we could reform her"

"Well" Francisco said "We better discuss this tomorrow."

The next day the royal council began their reunion after breakfast to discuss what to do with Shuriki, to Elena's anger. They discused about the crimes she comitt and what sentence they couls give her. Elena kept insisting to use her scepter, butthe council disagree with her.

"We should execute her right away" Elena protested "She need to pay for what she did to us. We just simple kill her, this is ridiculous"

"But Shuriki still a person, and we might use her as an advantage for our own victory" Esteban protested

"Are you wanting to reform that witch?" Elena looked at him disgusted "Who votes to execute Shuriki?"

Naomi raised her hand right away as Elena did. Neither of her grandparents raise their, confusing Elena.

"Who votes to reform her?" Esteban asked trying to occult his nerviosness

"I do" Luisa raised her hand,, shocking the teens. Luisa stared at Francisco and sighed "We have a tie for now"

"Abuelo" Elena said "You are the tie breaker"

Francisco had an option in his mind, but he looked back at the reliquary and changed his mind. He calmly standed up and look the council. There was a little hesitation in Francisco for a momment, but he finally decide to spoke.

"Bring the accuse tomorrow" He said "And I'll will take the decition"


	2. The chance

Everything was prepared as Francisco asked. The council prepared the room for the final decision. Francisco also asked for the opposite sides to maintain their silence during the trial, he knew that in no time a fight could break. Esteban swallowed nervously looking at his grandmother, who seemed concern, Elena avoid looking at her cousin and mother while Naomi tried to distract herself. In minutes the accuse has made her arrival.

"you might know why are you here" Francisco said in a serious but warm tone. Shuriki refuse to see "We have discussed about what are we going to do with you. One side choose the execution"  
Her Green eyes become wider after hearing it. Luisa knew she was feeling fear, it was strange seeing it coming from a such sadistic and cruel lady like her.

"But another choose…Redemption" She den glance at Esteban. He was trying to comfort her with soft smiles. Then she found herself surprise when she then glanced at Luisa. She gave her a soft and insecure smile before she turned away. Francisco began to proceed "I began to think deeply. I was in one side" Then he looked at the reliquary for a momment "But ended taking other decision. As the tie breaker and the chosen one for the verdict. You shall be...Redeemed"  
"WHAT?"

Luisa and Francisco where scolding Elena before began to explain their decision. Esteban and Shuriki shared glances but limited to hug each other, for many logical but also fragile reasons. It had been ordered to take away her cuffs...she was free, but that didn't matter. She began to caress her wrists, she was happy.

"You Will be living and reforming in the palace, you are free to go to every room, walk around used everything in the palace. But there Will be guards watching you. I personally choose a room for you, close to Esteban's, so you can have some old company. But this is your only chance. Everyone is dismissed"

"But Abuelo-"

Everyone walked out of the room. Shuriki didn't say any word or made faces, she was in shock. As she walked a Little princess glance at her as Luisa walked her to her room. She seemed more surprised than scared. Elena was already sent to her room as Esteban and Naomi was requested to go home. It was only her and Francisco walking together.

"I hope you find the palace comfortable as you used to find it" He said looking directly avoiding glancing at her "But things are different now. This is new for us too" Then he opened a door of a big comfortable room. "you may stay here until you are fully recover, a servant will attend you and give you what you need. But afterwards you are expected to eat with us and move around the palace." Before he could turn away, he took out a figure that she recognized and kindly give it to her "I believe this is yours. Well, that's all. You better rest" Then he walked away.

"What are you doing so early in the library, Isabel?" Her grandmother scolded her as she yawned.

"I'm looking for something" Isabel said while looking around. She turned and saw her grandmother giving her a tired expression.

"You can find it after breakfast. Now go back to sleep" Luisa said waiting for Isabel to come out before closing the door.

Breakfast was quiet, nobody spoke a word. There were some spiteful glances between Esteban and Elena, Francisco had to quietly scold them. Everyone seemed to be uncomfortable with the final decision of her abuelo and perhaps didn't want to have anything with Shuriki at all. After breakfast she took a bath before returning to the library to get some books, paper with some art supplies, and a game of chess. She returned to Shuriki's room after talking with some guards and getting into an agreement. She took a big breath before knocking the door.

"Come in" She entered slowly. "Do you need something?"

"I was wondering if we can do something together" She tried to sound friendly as possible. She limited herself to glance at her. "I brought some books, one of kind each genre." She found that Shuriki wasn't a great socializer. She took another big breath before continuing "I also brought you some art supplies, if you like art" She still said nothing "Do...Do...do you know how to play chess? I can teach you"

A smile appeared in the sorceress face. It wasn't for malice but for fun. Both began to play a very long game of chess, Isabel found herself with a great opponent. It didn't matter who won, they began to play endless rounds before someone open the door, it was Luisa.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here " Luisa said glancing anxiously at the sorceress. "Not eving playing chess with Shuriki"

"I found for last a great opponent in chess" Isabel smiled "I wanted to offer Shuriki my friendship. Began friendly with her during this harsh beginning, you know something that Elena would do but isn't doing."

"I'm glad that you are following your sisters steps " Luisa giggled "I was looking for you. Lunch is serve. Also we are going to have a family reuinion but you can play with her tomorrow or maybe after school"

"It was a great pleasure to play chess with you" Isabel smiled taking her stuff "You are recovering quickly, maybe we both can go to the library"

"Take it done" Shuriki gave a smile to Isabel before she went down stairs. Luisa gave a soft smile at her.

"Thank you for playing with my granddaughter." Luisa said "I feel that you are finding yourself a great friend. I will try my best to behave Elena when you start to eat with us down stairs" Then she closed the door. Making Shuriki began to watch her reliquary with her family picture in it.


	3. The play

It had take a couple of days for Shuriki to fully recover. The quietness in the dinner room had increased when Shuriki began to eat with them. Luckily no fight break down or painful talking about the past began. Elena almost refuse to eat in the same table, but Luisa managed to make her go and stay. Even the circumstances of the past, the almost the whole royal family recieved Shuriki warmly and accept her as a person with mistakes instead of a monster who tried to destroy their family (As she thought they would treat her).

"O villainy! Ho! Let the door be locked. Treachery! Seek it out." Isabel said with a fake sword pointing at Shuriki.

"Laertes- It is here, Hamlet. Hamlet, thou art slain. No med'cine in the world can do thee good. In thee there is not half an hour's life. The treacherous instrument is in thy hand, Unbated and envenomed. The foul practice Hath turned itself on me. Lo, here I lie, Never to rise again. Thy mother's poisoned. I can no more. The King, the King's to blame" Isabel said, as she voiced an old armor who was posed to be kneeling.

"The point envenomed too! Then, venom, to thy work." Then Isabel took her fake sword and with the help of Shuriki placed the sword in Shuriki's arm as she falled.

"All-Treason, treason!" Shuriki said in almost a whisper before turning to Isabel "O, yet defend me, friends! I am but hurt."

"Here, thou incestuous, murd'rous, damnèd Dane, Drink off this potion. Is thy union here?" She took a cup and then placed in Shuriki's lips.

"What are you two doing?" The chancellor said crossing his arms, he wasn't frowning but glance at them in confusion.

"Hamlet" Isabel said

"Oh, well,...um" Esteban said looking away when she saw Shuriki smiling at him "I Will be using the library so you two better find another place to play"

Both clean their mess and walked away. Esteban's heat rised when Shuriki gave him a Kiss on his cheek wishing him a good day. He returned to the library but changing his plans about working. The next day Esteban asked Shuriki for a picnic in the garden, since she wasn't allowed to leave the palace for now. Both changed stories about both living together before both returned to the palace, since Shuriki was asked to take clases to control her temper and anxiety.

"How do you impress a lady" Esteban asked sitting in a chair of the living room of the palace "It just for curiosity, Abuelo"

"There are many ways to impress a lady, Esteban" Francisco said "But the best idea is to know what she like and her passions and then you surprise her with something impresive related. I sang a serenata to your abuela when I met her, she was delighted and gave me a chance. You better find out what she likes, Esteban"

"This is not about a lady, abuelo" Esteban groaned.

Eseban began to thought deep about Shuriki's like and passions. She secretly loved birds, she enjoyed daily exercise without having the sunglight in her face. But then he remembered what she was doing with Isa in the library. Shuriki wouldn't admit it, to anyone that she didn't trust or like deeply, but she loved theater. It could be noisy, but she had always fell into the different stories, specially mystery. One of her favorite plays was the tempest, but she also love a play that gave him a great idea.

"You look adorable" Luisa caressed Shuriki's cheek as she spun her around.

She was wearing a yellow long simple halter neck dress with a upside down V around her breasts made of white and small sappires which held a free transparent cloth of the same color of the dress. Her hair was lousy but one side of her head was holding a jewelry accesory for the hair. She was also using an elagant white jacket and plat color heel sandals. Luisa gave her a pear necklace as a thank you for slowly accepting them and also shown improvent of herself.

"You're like a lovely princess" Isabel said before taking her hand "We better not be late for the play Romeo and Juliet, Esteban was really exited.

The play was held in one of the many enourmous rooms and directed by talented actors. Esteban sat next to Shuriki. As the play began she gave him a soft smiled before embrazing him. As the play continued, she hold his hand.


	4. Your Family

"You can talk with us" Luisa said

Shuriki didn't answer. She wasn't very used to have family dinners. Taking the fact that it was a family that she cursed over her life and wanted to destroy as they destroy hers. And the fact that she didn't have any family at all, she used to have but they were all murdered by the so lovable and mighty Avalorian King.

"I know" She said slowly taking some sips from her soup."I just have nothing to say at all"

"You can tell us about your day" Isabel said "Your life and...your family"

Suddenly she stopped. Nobody ever asked her about her family, and she neither wanted to be asked. She had a loving family, they were the only ones who gave her all the love she needed and support...but one of her birthdays...she saw him. The one who declared a war that tortured her family and herself, the one who used dirty tactics to win the war for Avalor and the one who murdered all for unknown reasons. They were his family and she wanted to kill them...but she had to play the nice girl so she can be alive. They were naive but not foolish, they didn't trust her either and were afraid of her...except for the youngest one. She wanted her to be good. She remembered her happy days with her family every time she was with her and all the hate she had inside seemed to be forgotten.

"T-that's a very delicated subject for me, princess" Shuriki said softly as she finished her meal. "May I go, I already finish my meal"

"You may" Francisco said as she stared along with his family Shuriki walking away.

_  
"Esteban definitively knew you" Francisco chuckled as he sat next to the sorceress in the garden "He told me you loved the garden and read some books.

She said nothing

"I regonized your family" Francisco said softly. Then she stared at him "I knew my son-in-law before my daughter met him. We used to sing in the plaza and play with our guitars. He was a nice guy." Then he gave her an understanding smile "He had his faults and mistakes. He had the same temper Elena had, he was stubborn and impulsive...because of it..he committed many mistakes in the war and after."

She still said nothing. But her eyes began to open, she seemed confuse.

"One night, after we played along with other Friends" Francisco sighed as she look at her reliquary "He came to me and gave me a big hug, he was sobbing. I asked him, worried, if everything was alright then he told me. He Heard rumors about a dangerous sorcerer family from one of the most powerful islands of the enemy side in one of Avalors hidden places preparing for an invasion. He was afraid that Avalor might suffer, from his impulses and stubborness, he took a deadly decision. His council begged him to take a consideration of a friendly talk, but he wasn't whilling to listen. He found your family and-"

"He and his men began to murder them one by one. His first victim was a young woman, the mother of a family, then he murdered an older woman and a teenager. And so and he saw a man and two women, one was a young lady and the other was a teen. The girls were able to scape..but their father wasn't. They decide to hide fooling the now orpan sisters..the eldest came out hopping that they were gone, she assured her sister that everything Will be fine...but all the younger sister heard was the scream of her older sister then after everything was quiet..she saw her...sisters arm and hand in the floor as her blood slowly went down through her arm" Shuriki began to clean her tears.

"Raul and his men hide once again waiting for the survivor to come out" Francisco said a he embraced her, she allowed it "But then he realice his mistake. They were just...celebrating your sixteen birthday..after a long war that cause pain for both of us. When you came, they were already returning..promesing to keep it as a secret." Her sobbing began to increase "But he..saw you crying over her death family and cursing ours. He never forgive himself, he told me that he wanted to appologize but...the damage was already done and he destroy the life of innocent people."

"I was wrong the whole time"She said "I just followed his steps and almost destroy a family that made nothing to me" She whispered "I never wanted to forgive you all for this...and now I almost recreate what was done to me"

"We were wrong" Francisco said "I knew that you simply needed love and a family...after I found out who you were. It's time to change things."


	5. Anger and Patience

"I Will not let you destroy my family again" It was the last thing she heard from the crown princess before she stormed away.

Elena had never dare to face her or never dare to look right at her face. It might be because of all the guards around the castle keeping an eye in Shuriki, or mostly the royal council had many arguments about their decision and she cannot change it. But she somehow managed to confront Shuriki without having a guard seeing them, mostly because of the guard change. But that was just in noon of both ladies'day.

"Are you feeling okay?" Isabel asked her older sister, who gave a long sigh as she sat in the bed."Still having a hard time, huh"

"I don't know how our family and you can live with her and being so friendly?" Elena said "I simply want to take my scepter and destroy her. I hate that woman, I will never going to forgive what she has done to us"Then Isabel gave her a comfortable hug "Aren't you afraid of her?"

"Every day" Isabel confessed before giving her sister a soft smile "But she actually had been very nice with me and I began to think that maybe she can change...if we are whilling to give her a chance"

"Maybe" Elena said in a serious tone "But I still don't trust her, if something bad began to happen, I will take care of Shuriki myself"

Elena and Isabel had visit each other for some support and how both of them were feeling. Things had become more awkward for Elena after the breakdown of her nemesis with her own abuelo. Elena seemed to be the only one who wasn't foolish by Shuriki herself, or maybe the sorceress herself was fooling herself. She knew that Shuriki was up to something, but didn't know what.

"I'm very sorry about your family thing" Luisa said in the dinner table during lunch. Neither of the royal family or the sorceress herself wanted to talk for the momment. "It seems like both of our families had done horrible things. Luckily, things are better now and we can move away from the past."

"It takes a long of time, Darling" Francisco said before staring both at Luisa and Shuriki, they seemed very uncomfortable. "But we can figure things out as a family!"

Silence began to appear again as Francisco began to realize the comfussion he has cause. Did he just call a cruel murderer who was redeeming herself his family? She seemed pretty comfused about it...but thinking more of it, he actually began to look differently the sorceress. Luisa didn't dare to move, she was paralized. She understood that her husband didn't meant what he said but...looking back at the woman who had ruin their lifes...turn on that maternal feeling..and she began to understand the why of Shuriki mixed feelings of happiness and angust.

"I..I think I shoul- But Shuriki had standed up interrupting Francisco to appologize.

"It's fine, I understand you meant your family" Shuriki said trying to hide her tears. She didn't want them to call her their family...or was she?

Shuriki was Reading some books in the library before She was scared, unintentionally, by the young princress of Avalor. Neither of them said something, she just grabbed papper and walked away. After a few hours the Crown princess arrived.

"Why do you even try?"Elena said, she was mad. Shuriki limited to glance, she wasn't in a very good humor. "Do you think that you can just come to my life and control my family? You can lie to them but you cannot lie to me. I know that you are up to something, but I will tell you this: I will not let you destroy my family again!"

Shuriki gave a long sigh after the princess left. Elena was right, she hated her family for so long. But the truth was another. She actually found herself caring a Little bit about how the royal family felt. She semeed to be wanting that things finally change with them. She was starting to care about redeeming herself and start over again,

"There you are" Esteban smiled before both began to blush after such awkard arrival


	6. The first date

"I...I was looking for you," Esteban said trying to sound professional but alluring. His attempts seemed to backfire when Shuriki began to realize what he was going for as she giggled. "And here you are."

"Not so good at flirting, are you...Chancellor Esteban?" She raised an eyebrow along with a seductive smirk. Esteban swallowed his own saliva thinking more in how to answer. Then she began to chuckled "Look at us. Acting like a couple of teenagers."

Esteban chuckled too. He was relieved that neither Shuriki was willing to continue with their awkward flirting. Even though he could continue flirting due to his little idea that might get them into trouble but he actually wanted to do something to show her...he had forgiven her.

"Can we talk for some minutes?" Esteban said glancing anxiously at the halls before seeing Shuriki giving a quick nod.

Elena, Isabel, and their grandparents on a trip for a day to form an agreement with a faraway kingdom and have a little break after everything that had to happen during the last months. Esteban offered to take care of the palace, he had already a backup plan if there were some issues in his plans. Esteban and Shuriki had become very close Friends and understand each other past for a very long time and had become very fonded. Esteban had always been that figure that Shuriki could trust and eventually love, especially through this whole thing about reforming. He wanted to do something for her because he loved her.

"Are we going to the what?" Esteban could expect a more dramatical reaction of Shuriki when she found out that Esteban was willing to break a rule by a little contradiction of Francisco's orders.

Esteban had asked a favor to Higgins and Armando which kept silence of their plans, luckily both of them had agreed in their own way. His plan could be risky but he had the argument that Francisco didn't say Shuriki could be taken outside the palace with some company and guards watching them. He might seem like he had fallen to Shuriki..but he wanted to show her that things might be as good as the opposite she thought they were. The next day Elena and the others headed early giving the couple more time.

"Everything is how you requested chancellor" Capitan Nuñez said before looking suspicious at the 'trading merchandise' "I thought it was Doña Paloma's duty have some of the merchandise for the trading, but well you are in charge for now." Then he was dismissed.

"I don't know how you two get me into this" Armando sighed as he entered to the carriage while some guards were going down "Let's hope that the Crown princess or your grandparents found about this."

"I Will make sure of that, Armando" Esteban smiled as he dismissed the little man. Then he gave a long sigh, he was actually regretting his whole plan. "I don't know how you are always the main reason getting me into breaking the rules."

"It was your plan in the first place" Shuriki groaned as Esteban rolled his eyes "You were the one who dragged me into this."

Esteban couldn't help but chuckle at the irony in their situation. When Shuriki was in power, she was actually the one who dragged Esteban into her insane plans. The carriage began to move in a short amount of time heading to the beach. Esteban dismissed the guards and help Shuriki getting off the carriage.

"you look beautiful." Esteban smiled as he released her hand.

"Good attempt to get me into forgiving you" Shuriki scowled before smirking to him. "But you are such a wimpy sweetheart so I will consider it" Esteban groaned at her vain response before preparing for a picnic "What?"

"I guess you should take some classes in how not to be such a vain person, " He said sarcastically "Oh wait, you are."

Both sat down on both opposite sides on the towel used for their little picnic. Esteban seemed to be, even more, his choice. Shuriki still was cold as ever but he couldn't help seeing her expression. She was actually showing guilt by her attitude but was too proud to apologize to him. He gave a long sigh before touching her shoulder.

"Are you feeling alright?" Esteban said trying to start a conversation and giving Shuriki a chance "You seemed to have struggled with something."

"I'm sorry," She said quickly. He said nothing "I really need to work on my own behavior and vanity." Then she slowly got closer to him "I am very thankful that you tried to talk first. You are actually a very nice guy and I think...that you are a very likable person." He was flattered by her struggling to sound nice.

"I'm impressed," Esteban said as he slowly placed his arm around her"You are improving a lot on yourself. I believe that is pretty surprising." She simply gave him a soft smile and chuckled.

They spent most of their day talking, eating and enjoying a good time in the cold seawater as they began to bond with each other more. Esteban would tell her about how was his life after her defeat, he actually highlighted many important details and how actually he passed through many hardships. He wanted to explain how much he missed her and what she actually meant to him in his own life.

"You know," Esteban said slowly after they returned to see the sunset. He took her hand "I never thought that we could end like this. Looking at the sunset and holding each other hand." She sighed as she placed her head on his shoulder."

"In my whole life," She softly began to cuddle closing her eyes "I always thought that I had no one but myself. I felt like I was all alone and I was the only one who could be her own company. I thought love was a dead thing until...I met you, Esteban. You changed my life and stole my heart"

"You also stole my heart, you are my weakness and my own strenght," He took her chin and lifted as both began to get closer "Loving you confuse me, makes me insane and makes me think of you as a wonderful woman who I loved for many years."

Their foreheads met each other as their own breaths mixed along with the warm air of the noon. Their eyes were closed as their lips were getting closer and closer. But when it seemed like they were going to share a passionate kiss...they suddenly stopped.

"It's getting late," He softly said as both raised up "We better go now."

Both packed up quickly and returned to the palace without having anyone seeing them or finding that they were gone for a while. Neither of Esteban's family was around in the palace, giving both a relief. The chancellor and the sorceress agreed to never speak about the subject matter before going to their rooms to take a long bath.

"I just want to say," She saw her wearing a white robe, she was already in her sleeping gown underneath. Her expression was soft and she was smiling at him. "Thank you for expending an indescribable day with me, Chancellor."

"The pleasure is mine." Esteban said smiling back before he was caught by surprise when the sorceress gave him a soft hug."I hope you have a good night of rest. We had such an exhausting day together."

"I know." She whispered before giving a quiet giggle. She then got closer to his ear "I love you, Esteban"

"I love you too, Shuriki." He slowly chuckled before Shuriki and he slowly broke the hug and stare at each other eyes. He moved her dark and soft raven hair behind her ear and kiss her cheek as both returned to bed.


	7. The kitchen

The morning sunrise woke up Shuriki the next forenoon. As her I typical routine, she went to get a shower and scrub her long hair another time. She held onto a short stretch ere seeing Luisa outside the chamber.

"I didn't anticipate to scare you." Luisa snickered before delivering the sorceress a warm grin. "I was in my walk to the kitchen. You woke up very shortly. "

"I oddly rise that early." Shuriki explained before delivering back the grin "Good morning to you, Luisa. I assume that we are the only ones who woke up so early."

"Certainly, darling." Luisa lamented remembering her daughter waking up at the same time as her and how they used to have such good times. "My oldest daughter and I used to rise this early."

"I...see," Shuriki said understanding of who was the one the elder was referring. She abruptly began to perceive some sort of illness in her abdomen. She was a healthful person and she infrequently grew ill. But she overlooked her symptoms as she continued. "I understand. I suppose you had indeed a great relationship with her."

"We had it, as I remember," She said in a bitter tone, making that strange feeling grow stronger. "We were like best friends...now she is gone." Luisa then glanced at her daughter's murderer. She seemed concern and it was clear that she wanted to cry but she was holding her rage and angst. "But those are things of the past and it was decades ago."

"I'm the one to condemn," Shuriki breathed as she released her frustration as she began to sob. "To torment, to hang, and to force to pay for my sins. I murdered your daughter and your son-in-law 42 years ago. I know what I did, I understand that you despise me. Don't hide your rage over me."

"You committed many crimes," Luisa said in a severe but maternal tone. Suddenly she embraced the sorceress to comfort her. She glanced at her and cleaned her tears. "You destroy our family, assassinate my own daughter. We have all the reasons to ardor you but we decide to redeem you. Honey, the past is in itself, it cannot be changed. We are heading to the future by our own choices and how we decide to behave in different circumstances. We choose to look up and forget our past and forgive you. I release my own rage and pain during this past months, I stop reviving my own yesterday years ago and pardon those who wrecked me."

"Those are extremely thoughtful words, Luisa "Shuriki breathed before embracing the older woman and painfully breathed as her inner pain was disappearing slowly as the embrace went stronger. "I never had someone to tell me that or...being unsalted, so perceptive, and so sweet a very long time ago."

"My husband told me about them," She quietly said in a very warm and welcoming tone. "And how they were assassinated in front of you. I finally understood your personal reasons and all the internal agony you are crossing through. You lost your parents and those figures that you needed a long time ago, in those despairing and frustrating times, and I understand how you feel about not having that a parental figure when you need it the most."

Shuriki didn't say anything, but she began to sob slowly on Luisa's shoulder. Luisa began to question about having Shuriki assisting her in the kitchen to get both know each other and perhaps get in a little talk with her about overcoming their past.

"Well," Luisa began to shape her words as both slowly moved apart "you and I are the only ones awake in the palace, maybe you can give me some assistance in the kitchen."

"It sounds subtle to me," Shuriki said "I will be exhilarated to assist you, Luisa"

Both adults went downstairs to the enormous kitchen. Luisa had some simple task for the sorceress such as wash the fruits and vegetables, take out some cooking utensils, and cutting vegetables. It wasn't hard for Luisa to found that the sorceress was raised in times of war. That fact provided her with an idea.

"I assume that you were raised in the Avalorian- Northern islands war. You seem to have such good knife skills." Luisa said concentrating on her Caldo de Pollo. "I thought only the boys were trained to be soldiers."

"They were," Shuriki said slowly trying to hide her grief. "But the monarchy needed more soldiers, they took some girls like me."

"You fought against the Avalorian soldiers?" Luisa said finally glancing.

"Not exactly." Shuriki sighed before continuing to cut some carrots. "The guards were getting bored with our training. Some took the eldest as fiancées, harass their least favorites, and made us fight against each other." Then Luisa understood that Shuriki indeed was forced to fight against the others.

"It was surviving or dying," Luisa said comforting once again the sorceress "I bet that you were the strongest one. You know, taking the fact that you are a strong woman with such high self-esteem."

"I never was like that before." Shuriki chuckled, it was very rare for her. "I fell in love and was cheated, betrayed and well emotionally abused. I learn to care just for myself and not to be weak...I was in a very toxic mind. I never knew that I could open myself to others and they might care...until I met Esteban" She felt her cheeks blushing and some warm heat rising thinking about the day before with him.

"I see," Luisa said finally understanding what was going on between her grandson and the sorceress "I believe that both have such special relationship"

"We...do," Shuriki said blushing before getting into shock after seeing Luisa's reaction "We are good friends, that's all."

"You like him, don't you?" She chuckled as she teased Shuriki. "He seems to like you too. Maybe you two would marry."

"I...It would be a wonderful dream" Shuriki's blushing was deepening. "But are so distinctive and our own past is separating us. I murder his aunt and uncle, take over his homeland, depart you for decades. And I still learn how to forgive myself and King Raul for all this."

"I understand that you still upset with him," Luisa said before getting her closer to her. "It happened once to me when I saw my father. He abandoned my mother when he found out my mother was pregnant. My mother raised me alone, she never revealed about my father, but I didn't desire to hear from him either. He came to us years ago. He wanted to fix things, I wanted him to leave. It took me time to forgive my own father, it was painful and hard and the outcoming was worth it."

"You are the real strong woman here." Shuriki said, "I admired that."

"Well, thank you." Luisa softly smiled before stepping away from the kitchen along with Shuriki. "We are preparing for a party. Its to smooth things before we tell Avalor about your redeeming, it will be your first event with us."

"Oh, that would be great," Shuriki said trying to hide her embarrassment of having no idea how to dance "I will work on my temper and anxiety."


	8. The ball part 1

"We will appreciate it, I promise." Luisa softly smiled as both ladies slowly went to their different directions. "You can rest, for now, thanks for the help."

After the elder was gone, Shuriki held into a long sigh before returning to her chambers and dig herself into a pillow while groaning. She was able to contain herself with the music and noises from Romeo and Juliet. The actors didn't really mind her dark past with the royal family and they even asked if she was comfortable with all the noise. However, this time all Avalor was going to be in the palace glancing at the same woman who murdered their previous rulers and tried to destroy everything that they loved. For some reason, that bothered her but her main issue was about the music and the obvious expectation that she would have to prove that she had changed by dancing or smiling at the people who would be afraid or would have a negative reaction whatsoever.

"So we are in peace, Elena finally broke the eternal silence at the dinner table during the breakfast. Luisa and Francisco seemed to push her to be nice and finally try to approach the sorceress in a kind way. "No fights or spiteful glancing at each other. For this event and the rest of our lives." The uncomfortable expression of the princess didn't go unnoticed by her grandparents.

"We just want to make sure there is no tension between us." Luisa smiled, letting Elena quietly regret her own words as she ate her breakfast. "We are learning to get along and forgive each other. We are mature and responsible people and we have to keep it."

After some months the awkwardness and the silence were slowly decreasing at a low phase. Both the royal family and Shuriki began to slowly develop some conversations about their day or how they were feeling about a certain subject. They were short but they were a heading to a better start. After breakfast and some temper classes, Shuriki went to the library as usual and found princess Isabel with some books, probably some homework from her class at the college or her school.

"You seem tense, Isabel said closing the book in the desk after glancing an anxious expression of the woman in front of her. "You are feeling anxious, aren't you?"

"Wouldn't you feel anxious when you have an entire kingdom that practically hated you in one place and you have to interact with them and try to show a friendly image of yourself?" Shuriki sighed as she san in one of the library's chairs.

"Knowing you, from as far as I know," Isabel said placing her hand behind her neck. "You don't really mind that much having to deal with other opinions...well you don't really care at all. Based on your high self-esteem and-" She suddenly stopped after the sorceress began to chuckle, she found it funny for some reason.

"And I thought Esteban was the only one who knew me perfectly." She sighed before smiling at the young girl. "You are right, I don't really mind what the Avalorians think about me. Even though I am worried about how they might react. Neither was I expecting to be alive in this palace, knowing your sister temper...no offense."

"I don't really mind it," Isabel said before remembering that Shuriki hated dancing. "You know how to dance?"

"What?" Shuriki raised her eyebrow before staring at the young princess who seemed to understand her main issue.

"You don't know how to dance?" Shuriki shocked expression answered her question without having the sorceress refusing to admit it. "You don't know how to dance and you are worried about dancing in the event."

"Of course-" But she felt defeated after sawing the princess convinced of the truth."All right, All right. I'll admit, I don't know how to dance."

"I can teach you how to," Isabel said with a wide smile. Shuriki admitted that Isabel was kind of cute and she made it harder to refuse her. "If you accept."

"Fine." Shuriki sighed. "But our lessons must be in another place."

"I know where," Isabel said.


	9. Dancing lessons (The ball part 2)

The princess guided the sorceress to an enormous room. It was almost deserted if it wasn't for a strange apparatus laying against one of the four walls of the room. Isabel smiled as she began to pour water into the strange invention, which began was meant to be some sort of the machine that could play different instruments like a band.

"I wanted to place my new invention somewhere rather than place it in my own laboratory," Isabel said "I got inspired when my sister, Elena, began to have some struggles with the musicians. Luckily the problems were solved but I decided to plan an alternative if things go wrong. I call this the Mucian EXO."

"Impressive" Shuriki said moving her hair, which was already tied up "So this Will provide us music for our lessons?"

"Precisely," Isabel said before taking the sorceress hand, preparing both to practice.

Meanwhile, Esteban was helping Elena and Naomi with the preparations. Neither of the teens seemed to be interested in their work, they bite their tongues to prevent some talking about the choice the council made after a couple of months. There was an awkward silence in the ballroom, everyone was doing their work quietly.

" Everyone is having his or her struggles with that too," Esteban said trying to break the silence. "Even for me, even though I know Shuriki very well and helping her for her redemption." Elena and Naomi limited to only glance at him, by their expressions he could tell they didn't want to talk about Shuriki's redemption. "I'll check the food with our Abuelo, he has a good taste in food."

Esteban left the room and Heard the teens sighing before continue to work. He was worried about how Elena's attitude had changed her to worst. He continued with his path.

" Uno, dos, tres, Uno dos tres" It was the sound from upstairs. Esteban stopped after hearing some music coming from the same room he Heard his cousin counting."Remember the box. Uno, dos, tres. Uno, dos, tres"

He decided to investigate and found Shuriki and Isabel dancing together. She was teaching her how to dance, Shuriki seemed to understand more of it and she looked beautiful. Esteban sighed before walking to the kitchen to help his abuelo with the food choice.

"You better try this pie, mijo" Francisco smiled as he happily tasted an apple pie.

"Maybe later, Abuelo" Esteban said taking a cube of cheese and some grapes. "I'm worrying about Elena"

"She is fine," Francisco said trying some chuletas "She is trying to make up her mind"

"She won't talk to me"

"Give her time"

"She is too quiet, she is not having fun as she used to with her duties"

"You always were annoyed by that" Francisco said cleaning his mouth. "Elena had talked to us and told us she yelled at Shuriki once, we were glad nothing happen and-"

"Why she didn't tell me?

"You are such a drama King, Mijo," Francisco said giving him some tamales before patting his shoulder.

Esteban and Shuriki continued with their different task, and couldn't see each other that much. For the good side, Shuriki was getting better at dancing. Esteban was finally finishing with the preparations. But in the other hand, their worries began to grow wider as the party was getting closer and closer.

"You look splendid, "Esteban said holding Shuriki's hand

"And you handsome" Shuriki smirked before kissing the chancellor's cheek.

"You two better not be flirting with each other while the guest is coming "Luisa jocked as she walked along with Isabel and Armando "We have to give a good image"

After a few hours, both lovers were separated by the royal family themselves. The party seemed to work, the Avalorians were happy, they didn't even show any expression of disgust. Everything was going according to the plan.

Esteban and Shuriki continued with their different task, and couldn't see each other that much. For the goodside Shuriki was getting better at dancing. Esteban was finally finishing with the preparations. But in the other hand their worries began to grow wider as the party was getting closer and closer.

"You look explendid "Esteban said holding Shuriki's hand

"And you handsome" Shuriki smirked before kissing the chancellor's cheek.

"You two better not be flirting with each other while the guest are comming "Luisa jocked as she walked along with Isabel and Armando "We have to give a good image"

After a few hours, both lovers were separeted by the royal family themselves. The party seemed to work, the Avalorians were happy, they didn't even show any expression of disgust. Everything was going according to the plan.


	10. The first kiss

The party ended up being a success, the Avalorians didn't show any fear or concern after understanding the council choice, it was clear their strong trust and faith in them. Shuriki's anxiety was at her greatest point, she still began to fear for the outcoming of the council decision and if she was going to get out of it alive.

"So, everything ended well," Esteban said trying to start another conversation. "You even dance."

Princess Isabel took the sorceress to the dance floor and have a nice and friendly dance. It was clear that both ladies were having fun, so the Avalorians didn't worry too much especially knowing the guards watching them. Esteban saw them and he cracked a little smile, even though he wished he had the first dance with her.

"Don't get too excited." She said drinking some water. Esteban was staring at her, she knew he got an idea. "Are you going to make fun of the irony? I still despise music and I get dizzy while dancing."

"Well, this Will be short." Esteban smiled extending his hand to her. "May I?"

Shuriki thought of it twice before began to waltz with him. Francisco and Luisa were talking with the guest and having a good time saying goodbye. Isabel was changing herself, the servants were cleaning and Elena was talking with her Friends outside. Shuriki's headrest in Esteban's chest as both continued with their little dance.

Her emerald eyes were close

her red lips were giving him a soft smile

And she was enjoying their little dance

"I love you," she said.

He kissed slowly her forehead

He slowly spun her around

And hold her tight.

"I love you too," Esteban said before she opened her eyes to meet his.

As both continue to dance their lips were getting closer slowly. They suddenly stop, his arms were hugging her waist and she was hugging his neck. Both share a loving smile before continuing.

They close their eyes and hold each other tight.

And they Kiss, they kiss with passion and love as the servants slowly gasped before leaving them alone.

As the royal family returned to the ballroom they were shocked and have different reactions to it as well as the others who entered.

"They love each other," Isabel said hugging her family who stare blindly at the Chancellor and the sorceress passionate kiss

 **Authors Note:**

 _Thank you so much, Luiz4200 for telling me that this chapter was the same as chapter 9_

 _Is fix, and if there is any problem please let me know. Thanks for reading :3_


	11. Intermission 1

It wasn't very usual that a royal wanted to visit Avalor after 15 years, many neighbors kingdoms were aware of the new queen but still wanted to make alliances to prevent certain wars and violence from the ruler herself. Shuriki didn't really care at all that other kingdoms thought of her and her ruling style, she cared more about having them leave so she can be all alone, of course, her loyal Chancellor didn't agree with it at all.

"King Adams from the island of Guacamaya wants to come here?" Queen Shuriki repeated once again trying to process what the letter just said. "Just to meet me?"

"Well, it might be for arranging a treaty, your grace," Esteban smiled "I can arrange it for you."

"What would I do without you?" It was unusual having Shuriki acting nicely with the people around it, but she was the kindest with the chancellor himself and she showed some sort of sweet affection for the young man. "Thank you for helping with all my royal stuff and how you are such a gentleman with me." Esteban blushed by her compliment.

Shuriki was a pretty strong-headed woman who had her expectations around the castle. She was pretty picky about the palace and how things should look, she was a pretty clean person and expected the palace to be shiny, without any single dot of dirt. The palace's servants weren't happy with the queen's high expectations.

Esteban seemed to be the only person in the palace whom Shuriki seemed to be the nicest. She was kind to him, sometimes she would pamper him with some gifts. Esteban had become a trusted allied and he was able to see more of the queen's unknown side. He tried to not scoff about her horrible puns, she enjoyed Reading books, sewing and actually taking tea in the dark evenings as a way to relax. Esteban had found her to be more charming and adorable that he began to develop some feelings towards her, as both build a lovely friendship.

"Your grace.." Esteban was speechless after he saw the queen's dark blue ball gown. She was stunning.

"Keep the words to yourself" She scoffed before locking arms with him. It was the evening of King Adams' Arrival.

"King Octavio Luis Adams II from the Island of Guacamaya, had arrived"

 **Authors Note:**

 _This is just a break from the story, every 10 chapters an intermission would appear to continue this short story. If you want it to be a separate story just tell me._

 _This is not part of forgiveness story._

 _Any questions about the story?_

 _Updates in are on Mondays_

 _End of weekends for my Deviantart hanybony1614_


	12. Cat person

Esteban and Shuriki weren't afraid to hold their days later after their first Kiss. The royal family was aware that they decide to be in a relationship, they found mixed feelings about the subject. For one side they wanted their Esteban to find love and be happy, but on the other side, they didn't have that much trust in the sorceress.

"She never liked jaquins," Luisa said drinking some tea along with Francisco as they observe the couple in a picnic. "She keeps avoiding Skylar's and company. They don't want her to be close to them either."

"Esteban tolerates them." Francisco said, "He never was the sort of a cat person."

After a week a little black kitten managed to enter the palace. Higgins and Armando were quite terrorized, they were superstitious and right away told the royal family. Of course that they would accept to give it for adoption, but Luisa and Francisco decided to keep it. Before telling the royal family, the little kitten found her way to the new couple and the elders of the family decided to observe them after they kept her.

Shuriki dispised the jaquins, she always maintained herself far from them. But it was more than clear that she was a cat person, she right away fed the little kitten and named her Belle Nuit translating beautiful night. Esteban never liked cats, he argued with her about naming the kitten and feeding them. She was more than pleased to have the kitten, Esteban was not.

"Goodmorning, Belle Nuit" Luisa smiled as the kitten purred her. Shuriki became her owner, she thought maybe a little help from a little creature might help her to change and become a better person. "Happy in your new home?"

"Esteban tolerates her," Francisco said before petting the kitten, her owner called her she quickly ran to her before she sweetly lifted her. "She recognizes Shuriki's voice."

"She has been fonded to her," Luisa said "Shuriki has taken good care of her. I'm kind of proud of her."

Esteban caressed Belle Nuit's little head, he was starting to like her since his love wanted to keep her. As the days went by, he was already fonded to the little kitten just as his love was. Both Luisa and Francisco found that they would try new things if the other is willing to do it. Maybe Shuriki could make amends with the jaquins


	13. Amends

"I'm not really sure," Luisa said sipping from her tea. She was having the same argument with her husband two days ago. "I understand that it would be one of her challenges but...Don't you think is too early?"

"Shuriki had advanced a lot and Belle Nuit had been greater support for her just as Esteban. " Francisco said bitting a cookie. "Besides, this would be a great opportunity for proving that she can be remendable."

"I'm not really sure," Luisa repeated before turning back to her husband. "But is worth the risk."

Meanwhile, Elena was at the palace gardens along with her best friends, the jaquins, Gabe, Mateo, and Naomi. They were chilling around before Armando gave her the order her grandparents have planned. Elena sighed but kindly dismiss the little man.

"No way Chief Zepher is going to be here with that witch around." Scrolled Skyler before getting embrace by Elena.

"Are your grandparents sure about this, Elena?" Naomi turned to Elena as she sighed once again.

"I'm pretty sure they do have their worries," Elena said before crossing her arms. "I don't trust that monster, and I highly doubt that she might make amends with Chief Zepher not even with King Verago."

"But what if she does?" All the others turned to see Mateo in surprise. He gave a nervous swallow before continuing. "I mean...after your encounter in the library with her, Elena, she acted pretty calmed and seemed to behave herself. Maybe Shuriki can change."

"But still," Said Gabe standing up comforting Elena. "We cannot be sure if she is able to fix things by herself, not even changing at all."

"You two have good points." Interrupted Naomi as she stretched. "But we all agree that we don't trust Shuriki. And I doubt that she can change and even make amends with the jaquins."

After some complainings about their mission, all friends fled to accomplish the orders given. The word passed down to Esteban, who had the task to convince her lover, as he began to explain to Shuriki her first test.

"Speak with the chief of the jaquins?" Shuriki almost spat her tea as Esteban gave her a comforting look. "I can't do this."

"You can, you change a lot." Esteban kissed her forehead before getting embraced by his lover. "I'll be supporting you."

"Thank you." She gave him a weak smile.

Shuriki walked out to the main garden of the palace. Chief Zepher raised his head, it was clear there was a severe look in his eyes. Shuriki bowed in respect as the chief sat.

"It is a great honor to be able to fix my ways starting with you, Chief Zepher," Shuriki said, the Chief was not amused. "We have a complicated past, full of hate. But now it is time to make amends."

"You banish us from our homeland." Said the Chief in an icy tone. "Overthrown and assassinated the true monarchs and took over a kingdom. You have committed crimes against people, their kingdom, and their lives. And yet forgiveness has been granted to you."

"Although I have committed unnamable crimes against others will, and have suffered great violence as my punishment for my crimes, I although I do not deserve to live like I am living now...Somehow life gave me another chance, and I taking this opportunity to change and become a better person." Shuriki said as the Chief nodded in response. She turned to Esteban who gave her a supporting silent cheer as she continued. "And now I'm in a long journey to fix my ways, by apologizing for those whom I wrong and hurt. Even if they do not forgive or accept my apology, I do only want to make amend with our difficult past." The chief smiled at her before touching her shoulder.

"As expected a power-hungry beast who will blame me for everything she had done." Chief Zepher said in a more softer and friendly tone. "But thankfully, I received a woman who is willing to change no matter how hard and painful her past life was. Although I'm not ready to forgive you, I will make amends with you. You have proved yourself, Shuriki, and show that even the biggest monster can change into the friendliest been."

"Thank you chief."

As Shuriki continue to converse with the chief of the jaquins. Elena and her friends stared in surprise, thinking the possibility that Shuriki might be able to change.


	14. Closure

"This smells so good," Said Francisco as both Luisa and Shuriki set the table outside the palace.

"This is some traditional dishes of the Northern Islands." Said Shuriki as she placed some food in front of her lover and his grandfather. "Luisa and I spent all day long.

After Shuriki's successful mission to make amends with Chief Zepher, Luisa convinced her to make some traditional dishes of her native lands so the whole family could try it. Of course, Shuriki would say no at first...but she doubted denying the offer. It was possible that she was becoming more bonded to the Flores family?

"This is the perfect way to celebrate your achievement, mi Amor," Said Esteban as he ate a piece of bread with butter. Shuriki and Luisa chuckled at Esteban as he continued to try the food, not waiting until more dishes arrived. "That was amazing."

"Is not a really big deal." Said Shuriki as she placed another dish, her rosy were red of embarrassment. The whole family, including Elena, turned in surprise.

"Don't say that," Said Luisa before caressing the sorceress' cheeks and lovingly moving her hair to her ear. Shuriki blushed in response. "We are so proud of you, Shuriki. You are showing that you are capable to change for the best." Then she took the plate Shuriki was holding and placed in the table. "Let me help you with that."

The whole family sat and enjoyed the nice lunch, all of them tell stories of their day and some jokes. Meanwhile at a shack in the jungle father and daughter sat outside.

"Those guards were quick," Said Victor as he sat around worried. Carla in the other hand rolled her eyes as she began to fix her handmade tamborita. "They caught and torture Shuriki like nothing. I wonder if she is even alive."

"She clearly must be dead by now." Said an uninterested Carla who was concentrated on fixing her tamborita. Victor sighed covering himself with his hands. "It's been months, papa."

"But I know Esteban will not allow her to die this time." Said Victor as he turned to his daughter. "Back when he planned to invade Avalor, he had always admired her...and he even falls in love with Shuriki years ago after we return to steal the tiara."

"Enough talking. " Said Fiero before walking out. He walked outside with a new gained allied, Troyo. "Shuriki is indeed alive and she is in the palace. We better convince her to manipulate Elena's family and attack them."

The teammates of the sorceress cheered. Back at the palace, the family returned to the living room near the fireplace as they began to read different stories to the others.

"Just out of curiosity," Said Isabel as she turned to see Shuriki's golden reliquiary. "What is inside your reliquary." Then Shuriki took it off and open it so the young princess could see.

"My family," Shuriki said as she pointed the only picture in one side.


	15. Holidays part 1

Isabel was in the school, Esteban and Elena were signing some deals with merchants. It was only Shuriki and the elders of the royal family. Luisa was occupied setting up for Día de Los Muertos (Which Shuriki didn't realize she was living with the royal family almost an entire year.) along with Armando and Francisco. Shuriki shyly walked through a room where they were preparing their altar of the deceased rulers.

"Well, hello, dear." Luisa smiled as she turned to glance at Shuriki with a friendly smile. Shuriki awkwardly smiled back before being caught by Francisco in a loving hug. "Francisco, you are scaring her."

"Sorry, mija." Francisco smiled before holding Shuriki's hand as a father would do with his daughter. "Is just that is the first time you actually walk to us instead of us walking to you." Shuriki smiled, for the first time...she didn't mind it.

"I never notice," Shuriki said surprised of herself. She was reserved, but she indeed felt more welcome and actually finding herself liking more the Flores family. "I just thought that maybe you might need some help."

"With more hands the better. " Francisco smiled as he noticed Shuriki staring at their altar in curiosity. "Never seen an altar before?"

"I never understood the day of the death," Shuriki said just before Luisa gave her another friendly smile that comforted her. "I see now that is really special."

"It is, querida," Luisa said before guiding her to get a closer look to the altar. And pointing at different parts of it as she explained. "Día de Los Muertos is to celebrate the love and value of family no matter if they are alive or dead. We use marigolds in honor of our lost ones and help guide in their journey, we made ofrendas or altars as welcoming for our loved ones."

"It is beautiful." Shuriki sighed in admiration. Regretting vanishing such beautiful holiday years ago. "So the day of the dead is a holiday where you celebrate your loved ones that have been lost."

"And we celebrate with colorful pierced paper, costumes, marigolds, ofrendas and Calaveras." Francisco beamed as she spun around his wife making the woman in front of them giggle. Then he looked at Shuriki's reliquary. "Why don't you make an ofrenda for your loved ones, mija?"

"Me? I would love to but I don't even know how to and you seem to-" But before Shuriki could finish her sentence, Luisa and Francisco chuckled.

"We have plenty of time," Luisa said as she finished adding the last touches for the altar of the previous queen and king of Avalor. "Elena and Isabel soon are going to complete the altar together. We can help you, there is always time for our family."

Shuriki accepted the offer and found herself learning a lot from Luisa and Francisco as the taught her how to make an ofrenda for her family. Esteban and Elena were received with the surprise of Shuriki and their grandparents bonding together. Elena felt suspicious, unlike Esteban who smiled in return.

"So you are joining us for the holiday?" Esteban chuckled as both embraced each other before sharing a little kiss. Elena rolled her eyes, Francisco and Luisa smiled in the response of the kiss.

"I learning more about the values of family," Shuriki said before glancing at Francisco and Luisa who winked at her in response. "And I guess I'm starting to understand more of it."

"I'm glad. " Esteban smiled as he glanced a the altar her love made. He then walked to see it closely. "So they are your family?"

"Yes, rest in peace." Shuriki sighed before smiling. "I'm starting to appreciate the day of the dead more as I'm understanding more of its deep meaning and maybe there are also other things."

"I'm glad you are celebrating with us." Esteban smiled before holding her hand. "I'm going to be by your side in Día De Los Muertos."

Later in the day, Shuriki began to help Francisco and Luisa prepare everything for the upcoming holiday. Fiero and the others waited for a better opportunity to convince or rather manipulate back to her senses and take her wanted revenge that she seemed to be forgetting.

"And that was our first Día De Los Muertos together," Luisa explained with a smile as she and shuriki placed the colorful pierced paper for tomorrow."We can get you a costume and paint you like a catrina."

"That would be very kind of you, Luisa. " Shuriki smiled as Luisa extended her hand. Luisa took her around town and help her found a perfect costume. Shuriki chose a colorful dress with black, a bright purple, pink, blue and yellow. "It is beautiful."

"Esteban will be stun." Luisa winked at her as Shuriki covered herself in embarrassment.

The next day everyone in Avalor was already set up to start Día De Los Muertos. Esteban took out a costume to surprise his love. As the night went by, Luisa helped Shuriki to get ready. Everyone wore their costumes.

"You look beautiful." Esteban blushed as he saw his girlfriend with her costume, her braided hair decorated with marigolds and her face painted as a catrina. "I almost didn't recognize you."

"Let's go, shall we?" Shuriki smiled as Esteban walked her down to celebrate.

"Estebitan is a lady catcher." Francisco smiled turning to his wife. "I wonder when would be their wedding."

"Francisco, just waits," Luisa said as she smiled at the young couple. "They need more time and then we'll get our grandchildren."


End file.
